Hidden Present
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: CHRISTMAS SERIES/Titipan kado membuat Sakura selalu badmood saat melihat Naruto/Dia salah apa sih?/"Apa kau sering merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, Sakura-chan?"/malam ini semua akan diungkapkan/"Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini kekasihmu!"/NaruSaku/CANON/warn inside!/RnR?


_**CHRISTMAS SERIES: Christmas Gift  
><strong>_

**Naruto © M. K.  
><strong>

**_Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!_**

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

**WARNING(S): Rush, typo(s), CANON, maybe OOC, chap 700 never existed here, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**HIDDEN GIFT**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan hari Natal bisa terasa seperti hari _Valentine_. Natal masih tiga hari lagi, tapi puluhan kado sudah terulur ke arahnya. Dan seluruhnya dari para gadis penduduk desa.

Tidak, tentu saja itu bukan untuknya.

Melainkan untuk sahabat pirangnya, Uzumaki Naruto, yang mendadak jadi sangat terkenal setelah perang dunia ninja keempat dan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menjadi _hokage_ baru.

Sakura sudah berupaya menolaknya—titipan kado-kado itu. Namun apa daya, tatapan mata berbinar dari gadis-gadis itu membuat hatinya luluh.

Kenapa para gadis itu tidak langsung memberikannya saja pada si bodoh itu?

Setiap kali Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada perempuan yang menitipkan kado padanya, jawabannya akan selalu sama. Mereka takut Naruto akan menolaknya atau terlalu malu untuk memberikannya sendiri.

Tapi bukan berarti harus dititipkan padanya 'kan?

"Aku 'kan bukan ninja pengantar barang!"

"Loh, Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa?"

Sakura sontak menoleh. Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Mungkin tanpa sadar teriakannya terlalu keras barusan sampai membuat pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya. Untung saja taman sedang sepi.

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Cengiran yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu membuat Sakura malah ingin melempar sesuatu ke mukanya. Moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Apa sih yang membuat gadis-gadis itu tertarik pada Naruto?

"Hai, Naruto." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dengan cuek ia meminum susu kotaknya lagi, mengabaikan Naruto yang berangsur duduk di sebelahnya. Jam istirahatnya hampir habis, kurang dari setengah jam lagi ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa mukamu kesal begitu, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto. "Ada masalah di rumah sakit?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini, tapi kenapa pemuda itu rasanya selalu muncul dimanapun ia berada?

"Kau _badmood_."

Sakura menoleh. Naruto tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ hanya cuek padaku saat _badmood_. Aku benar 'kan?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Bertahun-tahun menjadi rekan setim jelas membuat mereka hapal sifat masing-masing. Mereka biasa menceritakan masalah satu sama lain. Namun untuk kali ini, rasanya tak mungkin ia menceritakannya pada pemuda itu. Walaupun kesal, tidak tega juga untuk merusak kejutan dari gadis-gadis itu untuk Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Aku hanya lelah karena sejak pagi di rumah sakit. Tenang saja."

Naruto terdiam. Sakura beranjak berdiri lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil melempar kotak susunya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah. Kepalanya menoleh pada jam taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Sudah jam segini. Ino bisa ngamuk kalau aku tidak segera menggantikannya lagi. Ia mau kencan dengan Shikamaru hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, nanti Sakura-_chan_ juga kencan denganku ya?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Namun mata biru itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Walau kutolak, kau akan tetap datang menjemputku 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil.

Sakura mendesah sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Kalau kau mentraktirku makan malam, boleh saja."

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!"

"Dan ini bukan kencan."

Naruto hanya tertawa nyengir.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, bersiap pergi. "Jemput aku tepat jam 7 atau kutinggal. Aku duluan."

"Tunggu." Langkah Sakura terhenti karena Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya. Alisnya berkerut melihat banyak plester luka yang menempel di jari-jari gadis itu. "Tanganmu… kenapa banyak luka?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangannya dan langsung membalikkan badannya lagi. "T-tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya."

Naruto hanya bengong saat Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

Apa matanya salah lihat kalau pipi gadis itu sempat merona barusan?

.

.

.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Lelah sekali hari ini rasanya. Dimulai dari _shift_ pagi sampai sore di rumah sakit untuk menggantikan beberapa rekannya yang tidak bisa datang. Lalu berlanjut dengan jadwal operasi dadakan seorang ninja yang terluka parah dari misi di saat _shift_nya hampir habis. Belum lagi _deadline_ laporan yang harus ia serahkan ke Tsunade hari ini. Ia bahkan membuat Naruto menunggu hampir sejam dari waktu perjanjian sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi untuk makan malam. Gadis itu mengerang pelan sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Ingin sekali rasanya langsung tidur setelah mandi.

Tapi masih ada yang harus dikerjakannya.

Sakura melempar bantal dari wajahnya secara asal lalu menoleh ke salah satu sudut kamarnya. Tumpukan kado dari _fangirls_ Naruto tampak menumpuk disana—ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat siapa saja yang menitipkan padanya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk meminta tolong pada ANBU untuk mengirimkan kado-kado itu ke apartemen Naruto sehari sebelum natal.

Sekali lagi, karena ia ninja medis. Bukan ninja pengirim barang—walau ANBU juga bukan _sih_.

Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang dihiasi plester luka di beberapa bagiannya. Ternyata pekerjaan yang terlihat mudah bisa cukup membuat luka di jemari lentiknya.

Suara desahan keras meluncur dari bibirnya. Pandangannya beralih pada kotak karton di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Natal kurang tiga hari lagi, apa bisa selesai tepat waktu?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi diraihnya kotak karton itu dan menjatuhkan isinya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Ia harus begadang lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

"Titipan kado?"

Ino mengangguk. "Mungkin Sakura kesal karena akhir-akhir ini banyak menerima titipan kado natal dari para _fangirls_-mu itu."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Beberapa hari terakhir Sakura selalu tampak kesal saat melihatnya. Meski gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Naruto tak mungkin bertanya langsung pada Sakura, karena itu hari ia berinisiatif mendatangi Ino di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa harus kesal?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa. "Entahlah. Cemburu mungkin?"

"Tak mungkin!" Naruto tertawa.

"Apa mungkin karena kurang tidur juga?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Apa ia sering lembur di rumah sakit?"

Ino menggeleng. "Minggu ini _shift_ nya tak pernah lebih dari jam delapan malam. Tapi lingkar matanya memang selalu hitam beberapa hari terakhir. Ia bahkan sering tertidur di mejanya saat jam istirahat. Katanya ia hanya kurang tidur karena membaca kamus kedokteran."

Naruto termenung. Sakura hampir selalu terlihat _badmood_ saat bersamanya. Beberapa kali ia bahkan memergoki gadis itu tengah mendelik ke arahnya. Dia salah apa _sih_?

"Apa akhir-akhir ini Sakura-_chan_ tanpa sengaja melukai tangannya sendiri saat mengobati pasien?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sambil memeluk papan _draft_ rumah sakit. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan bolpoin. "Entahlah. Sakura adalah tipe yang selalu cekatan dan berhati-hati dalam menangani pasien. Memang kenapa?"

"Di tangannya banyak sekali plester luka." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengingat jumlah plester luka yang menempel di jemari gadis itu beberapa hari lalu. "Mungkin sekitar lima atau enam yang menempel. Dia habis ngapain _sih_?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. Dasar Sakura. Pantas beberapa minggu lalu gadis itu sempat datang ke rumahnya dan memohon untuk meminjam salah satu bukunya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Naruto." Ino mengetukkan bolpoinnya ke dahi Naruto. "Sudah ya."

Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan sambil mengusap keningnya.

.

.

.

"Engggg~!"

Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Untunglah setelah ini Ia bsia pulang. Jadi sampai rumah nanti ia bisa langsung mandi lalu bersantai dan tidur sampai besok pagi.

_Tok tok tok._

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok kepala pirang jabrik tampak menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat tubuhnya lalu bersandar ke kursi. Tangannya memberi isyarat agar rekan setimnya itu masuk.

Naruto tersenyum nyengir lalu berjalan mendekati meja Sakura setelah menutup pintu. Ia meletakkan kantong plastik di atas meja Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengintip isi kantong plastik di depannya.

"_Dango_ dan _anmitsu_." jawab Naruto sambil menarik salah satu kursi lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau pasti belum makan siang."

Sakura tertawa. "Baik sekali. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil. "Errr… apa kau _free_ malam ini?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil membuka salah satu _anmitsu_ yang dibawa Naruto. "Ya. Kenapa?"

Dengan sendok kayu berukuran kecil, Sakura memotong _pudding_ Jepang itu lalu memakannya. Rasa manis dan dingin seketika melumer di mulutnya.

"Makan malam denganku ya?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Biasanya juga begitu 'kan? Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kakashi-_sensei_ juga sesekali?" Ia menyendok _anmitsu_ nya lagi.

"Tapi, kali ini kan berbeda—ah, maksudku," Naruto berdeham pelan. "Malam ini lebih spesial. Kau tahu 'kan, _Christmas Eve_? Aku ingin merayakannya. Berdua saja... Denganmu."

Sakura terpaku. _Christmas Eve_? Ia melirik kalender di sudut mejanya. Hari ini 24 Desember. Ah, malam sebelum natal.

"Aku janji bukan Ichiraku!"

Sakura menatap Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh?" ia hampir saja berteriak kegirangan kalau Sakura tidak langsung melempar _deathglare_ ke arahnya. Ini rumah sakit, mau membangungkan semua orang disini?

Sakura mendengus lalu berbalik menatap _anmitsu_ di tangannya lagi. Sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi, dengan mata memicing. "Jadi kau merayuku dengan makanan ini agar mau pergi berdua saja denganmu, begitu?"

"Setengahnya," Naruto tertawa nyengir. "Tapi, aku memang ingin membawakannya untuk Sakura-_chan_ kok!"

Sakura mendesah. "Dasar." Tangannya hampir menyuap potongan _agar_ ke mulutnya lagi sebelum tangan Naruto meraih tangannya dan beralih memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Naruto tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Sampai nanti malam, ya Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sakura dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

.

.

.

Harus Sakura akui untuk kali ini, Naruto sepertinya sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Sesuai janjinya siang tadi, kali ini Naruto tidak mengajak Sakura makan malam di Ichiraku Ramen. Pemuda itu membawanya ke salah satu restoran yang cukup mewah dan terkenal di Konoha.

Yang Sakura pernah dengar dari Ino, restoran itu cukup menguras kantong dan tidak mudah untuk membuat reservasi tempat mengingat banyaknya pengunjung yang juga berasal dari luar desa—apalagi di _event_ seperti ini.

Pantas saja Naruto berpesan untuknya agar memakai pakaian formal. Sakura hampir saja menggunakan pakaian _casual_ kalau pemuda itu tidak muncul di depan rumah untuk menjemputnya dengan menggunakan setelan jas.

Dengan sopan Naruto bahkan meminta ijin langsung pada Kizashi dan Mebuki, orangtua Sakura, untuk mengajak anak gadis mereka keluar di malam _Christmas Eve_ yang biasanya dirayakan bersama dengan keluarga. Dengan wajah berbinar, Mebuki langsung menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun suaminya memasang wajah setengah galak.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan puteriku, dan kembalikan ia sebelum pukul 10 atau kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi."

Keringat dingin Naruto sempat menetes mendengar kata-kata Kizashi, namun dengan cepat ia langsung menyanggupinya. Untunglah Sakura yang mendadak muncul mencairkan suasana ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Hentikan, ayah, kau membuat Naruto ketakutan."

Sejurus kemudian Kizashi langsung tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. "Tenang saja, anak muda. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga puteriku dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau kau menjaga Sakura untuk seterusnya saja?"

Satu pukulan dari tas tangan Sakura meluncur ke punggung ayahnya. Kizashi semakin tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda anak gadisnya itu. Wajah puteri tunggal Haruno itu menjadi nyaris sewarna dengan _dress_ merah yang dikenakannya. Sementara Naruto hanya ikut tertawa kikuk sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah Sakura.

Gadis pujaannya terlihat manis sekali dengan _dress_ merah selutut dan stocking hitam yang menyelimuti kaki jenjangnya. Sapuan _make-up_ sederhana dan jepit rambut bunga sakura yang menjepit poninya ke samping semakin mengingatkannya sosok pada Kushina.

Setelah memastikan Sakura telah siap akhirnya keduanya pun berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?"

Suara Sakura mendadak membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Makan malam mereka telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan di tengah desa.

"Terserah Sakura-_chan_ saja."

Masih tersisa satu jam dari waktu yang ditentukan Kizashi untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak ada rencana sih. Bagaimana kalau ke pusat desa? Kudengar ada pohon natal besar disana!" usulnya sambil menggamit lengan kiri Naruto.

Entah gadis itu sadari atau tidak, rona merah tipis mendadak menghiasi pipi Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. "Hei? Mau tidak?"

"Eh, i-iya boleh saja."

Sakura tersenyum lebar."Ayo!"

Naruto hanya menurut saja saat Sakura menarik lengannya.

Keduanya menyusuri ruas jalan Konoha yang menjadi berwarna putih. Untunglah malam ini salju tidak turun, jadi mereka bisa menikmati suasana natal di sepanjang jalan. Lampu-lampu khas natal yang menggantung di depan toko-toko, boneka salju yang sengaja dibuat sebagai penghias jalan, dan replika pohon natal di beberapa sudut desa.

Hembusan angin sesekali menerpa. Sakura mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Walau berada di tengah keramaian begini, hawa dingin tetap terasa menusuk tulang.

"Kedinginan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura meringis. Walau mantel merah marunnya cukup panjang dan tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya, harus ia akui kalau _dress_ yang dikenakannya hari ini tidak cukup membuatnya merasa tetap hangat.

"Sini."

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang menggamit lengannya sejak tadi, menautkan jarri-jari mereka, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Lebih hangat kan?" Naruto tersenyum nyengir.

Sakura sontak mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tanpa sadar pipinya ikut menghangat.

"I-iya. _Thanks_."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai tepat di bagian tengah persimpangan sebuah jalan—pusat desa, dimana pohon natal setinggi kurang lebih 10 meter tampak menjulang tinggi dengan berbagai hiasan yang mempercantik pohon putih itu.

"Cantiknya." Sakura berdecak kagum.

Naruto mengelus dagu dengan tangannya. "Tapi, masih lebih cantik Sakura-_chan_ deh!"

Sakura memukul perut Naruto dengan tas tangannya sambil tertawa. "Gombal."

Naruto hanya tertawa. Padahal ia jujur. "Hei, ada _santa claus_ juga." Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu sudut jalan dimana seseorang berpakaian sebagai santa dan sedang membagikan hadiah pada anak-anak yang mengerubunginya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Saat masih kecil aku juga ada di antara mereka, meminta hadiah pada santa." kenang Sakura sambil terkikik.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam ia melirik gadis di sampingnya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya pada Sakura. Hanya saja ia belum menemukan momen yang tepat.

Lebih baik sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran saat Naruto menariknya ke salah satu ruas jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. "Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung saat pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Raut wajah Naruto berubah.

"Apa kau sering merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Ha?

"Maksudnya, akhir-akhir ini! Kau selalu kesal saat aku berada di dekatmu. Apa sikapku segitu menyebalkannya untukmu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku minta maaf kalau sikapku sering membuatmu kesal, menggodamu seenaknya, mengejarmu kesana kemari tanpa henti."

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat, masih belum mengerti. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyebalkan ya? Padahal kau sibuk, tapi aku malah mengajakmu kencan dan semacamnya. Yah, pantas saja kalau lama-lama kau kesal denganku." Naruto tertawa kikuk.

Sakura mulai paham. "Oh, kau sa—"

"Kalau memang sikapku selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku akan berhenti."

"He?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku akan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan padamu, berhenti menggodamu, berhenti mengajakmu kencan, dan… aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Kau pasti merasa risih ya mendengar suaraku setiap hari? Percayalah, Sakura-_chan_, tapi merindukanmu sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku." Naruto tertawa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan mata Sakura.

"Naruto—"

"Padahal Sasuke sudah kembali—yah, walaupun ia memang sedang pergi sekarang. Tapi ia minta kau untuk menunggunya kan? Aku seharusnya tidak menghalangi kalian untuk bersatu. Karena itulah aku akan berhenti mengejarmu."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku yang terus mengejarmu tanpa henti selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, tenang saja aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi sahabatmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata Naruto lagi. Bodoh.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rambut Sakura lembut lalu menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya. "Tapi, tolong ingat satu hal." Jari Naruto bergeser menuju dagu Sakura. "Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku… akan tetap mencintai Sakura-_chan_."

Kedua mata Sakura seketika membulat saat merasakan bibir Naruto dengan lembut mencium keningnya.

Setelah melepas kecupannya pada kening Sakura, Naruto mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sudah malam. Ayo pulang. Aku tidak ingin diterkam oleh ayahmu."

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura. Namun gadis itu masih bergeming.

"Bodoh…"

Eh?

"Naruto kau bodoh!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Mengajakku kencan di _Chrismast eve_, lalu mentraktirku makan malam di restoran, menggenggam tanganku seenaknya dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau bilang akan berhenti mengejarku? Apa maksudmu!?"

Sakura meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

"A-apa ini, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto saat menerima sebuah bungkusan berwarna kuning dengan pita merah muda di atasnya.

"Hadiah natalmu! Masih kurang jelas? Aku yang membuatnya. Dengan merelakan jam tidurku. Mempelajarinya secara otodidak. Apa kau tahu bahwa ternyata tidak mudah untuk membuat itu? Aku selalu tampak _badmood_ saat melihatmu karena kurang tidur, atau saat aku terkadang memelototimu itu karena aku sedang mengira-ngira ukuran tubuhmu saat itu!" Sakura mulai terengah karena mengatakan semuanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

Naruto merobek kertas pembungkusnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Sebuah _sweater_ rajutan tangan berwarna orange dengan huruf 'N' berwarna hitam di tengahnya. Walau ada beberapa bagian yang terlihat tidak terlalu rapi, setidaknya itu membuat Naruto yakin bahwa _sweater_ itu benar-benar dibuat oleh Sakura.

"Malam ini kau memperlakukanku dengan manis dan setelah semua selesai kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi seolah kau akan pergi jauh." Naruto menatap Sakura lagi. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan menerima ajakan makan malam kalau bukan karena kau—aku tak pernah meninggalkan keluargaku saat _Christmas eve_, kautahu itu? Apa kau masih akan tetap mengira aku menunggu Sasuke? Kau benar-benar pintar, tuan Uzumaki!"

Naruto terdiam. Sakura menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Gadis itu masih menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jadi, begitu…"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung saat melihat Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

"Jadi itu kenapa jari tanganmu penuh plester luka?"

Dengan gerakan santai Naruto membuang kertas pembungkusnya secara asal lalu memakai _sweater_ yang baru saja diterimanya itu. Bibirnya semakin tersenyum simpul saat _sweater_ itu terasa pas di tubuhnya.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, kukira kau kesal karena kado-kado dari para gadis yang dititipkan padamu. Lalu kau merasa cemburu karena banyak yang menyukaiku, mungkin?" Naruto perlahan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Dari mana ia tahu soal titipan kado itu? "Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak cembu—"

Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibir Naruto yang lebih dulu membungkam semua kata-katanya. Gadis itu belum sempat merespon apapun karena Naruto telah melepas ciumannya.

"Jari yang penuh luka, lingkar mata yang menghitam, aku payah sekali ya sampai-sampai tidak mengira kalau gadis pujaanku ini ternyata sedang berusaha merajut _sweater_ untukku." Naruto menarik belakang kepala Sakura, menempelkan kening mereka sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mendorong dada Naruto menjauh dengan wajah memerah. "Kau boleh membuangnya kalau tidak suka. Aku membuatnya karena bingung harus memberimu apa!"

"Membuang _sweater_ yang dirajut oleh gadis yang kucintai? Mana mungkin, Sakura-_chan_! Ini akan selalu jadi hadiah natal terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan! Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_~" Naruto hampir merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura lagi sebelum satu jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubunnya.

"_Baka_!" dengus Sakura kesal. Kenapa Naruto jadi sefrontal itu dengan kata-kata cinta sih? "Dan hentikan bercandamu itu! Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini kekasihmu!"

"Eh? Jadi Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau jadi kekasihku?" Naruto menyeringai jahil. Sakura menatap Naruto horor sambil berjalan mundur setiap pemuda pirang itu maju selangkah mendekatinya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memukulku saat aku menciummu barusan? Hm?"

Punggung Sakura menabrak dinding bangunan di belakangnya saat Naruto kini hanya berjarak satu langkah di depannya. Satu tangan pemuda itu berada di sisi kepala Sakura, mencegahnya untuk lari.

"K-kau mau apa?"

Sakura merutuki detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan saat Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Kau bilang kau sudah tidak menunggu Sasuke, berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

_Blush._

"JA-JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT, NARUTO _NO BAKA_!"

_Duagh!_

"Auuu!" Naruto memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa yang membuat Sakura semakin mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa!? Mau lagi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_, tadi aku hanya menggodamu kok."

Satu tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Sakura lembut sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Ia tidak mengendurkan pelukannya meski gadis itu berusaha melepasnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memaksakan perasaanku padamu." ucap Naruto serius. Perlawanan dari Sakura terhenti. "Aku… akan menunggu Sakura-_chan_ sampai kapanpun."

Sakura tercekat.

Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal semanis itu padanya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menutup matanya saat Naruto mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tidak ada tawa apalagi seringai jahil yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Pemuda itu serius. Serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat, memeluk punggung Naruto.

Satu kesempatan pun tidak buruk kan?

"Kata-katamu tadi…"

Sakura akan memberinya kesempatan itu.

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap sang gadis yang masih menunduk.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi. Soal berhenti mengejar atau apapun itu. Atau aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu untuk selamanya."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Sakura mendongak, menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tajam yang menuntut

Naruto tertawa.

Dasar _tsundere_.

Satu kecupan yang diberikan Naruto pada ujung hidungnya membuat wajah Sakura semakin merona. "Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku juga mencintaimu!"

"Aish! Siapa yang bilang aku mencintaimu sih!"

_BLETAK!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Berakhir dengan gejenya… ahaha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~~ #dilemparsendal<strong>

**Tolong jangan tanya kenapa temanya natal karena sebenarnya fic ini rencana dipublish dari tahun lalu (maksudnya pas natal kemaren #dor) tapi… apa daya… bangun **_**feels**_** untuk pairing ini (dan 2 _pairing_ lain) lagi ternyata gak segampang kelihatannya :") butuh waktu lama ternyata untuk beneran **_**recover**_** karena **_**ending**_** kemarin. Kemampuan nulis juga berasa langsung menurun drastis saking **_**down**_** nya kemarin-kemarin ehehe, mohon pengertiannya :'p**

**Setelah berjuang pelan-pelan(?), coba bangun **_**feels**_** NaruSaku lagi dengan berbagai cara, akhirnya ketikan ini bisa selesai juga akhirnya! YEYYYYY~ haha! **

**P.S: Uda ada tulisan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ di atas loh ya! Jadi kalau sampe masih ada aja yang niat nge-**_**flame**_** dengan ngejelekin NaruSaku, akan kuanggap dia fans tersembunyi yang dengan **_**tsundere**_** nya bilang benci tapi masih setia bacain ficku :') aku terima segala kritik yang membangun TAPI segala jenis **_**flame**_** gapenting akan langsung dihapus~ *kedip mata cantik***

**P.S. S: Selain fic ini, ada 2 fic Christmas Series lain dengan pairing yang berbeda, kalau sempat mampir ya!**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!**

**Sign, **

**Aika**


End file.
